


Requests.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break your dominant arm, so your boyfriend, Yukwon, has to do everything for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was a request from my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

Yukwon sighs when his back hits the couch, finally able to rest for a little bit. His eyes slip shut for a brief moment before letting his mind go blank for a while. He’s been so busy with the dance competition recently, not to mention having to travel here and there for concerts and cons and-

“Babe?” You call from the bedroom, breaking his trance. He chuckles quietly to himself.

“Yeah, sweetie?” He calls back, standing up and walking down the hallway to the bedroom. His smile only grows wider when he leans on the door frame and looks over you. You’re curled up in a nest of blankets and fluffy pillows with your laptop placed in front of you. There’s a cast wrapped firmly against your dominant arm, leaving you a little more than helpless. You pause the anime you were watching, paying full attention to your beautiful boyfriend.

“More tea, please?” You ask sweetly, extending your good arm outwards to hand him the empty mug.

“Sure, not a problem. Same type as last time?” He asks sweetly. You smile.

“Yes please.” A wide smile covers your lips as you watch him leave to make you a fresh cup of tea. Yukwon has been more than helpful ever since you broke your arm, which was, mostly, his fault to begin with. He’d insisted that you try this over-the-top couples dance move, even though you were no dancer. One thing led to another, and a lift lead to the floor. With lead to the hospital. Which lead to a full two days of nothing but him repeating non-stop: “I’m really sorry, sweetheart.”

You really aren’t that upset, to be honest; it’s summertime, so you have no schoolwork to do, and you didn’t make any big summer plans either. Since a broken arm hardly interferes with all-day anime and drama binge watching, you’re pretty much unaffected by it. (Not to mention that the hardcore painkillers given to you by your doctor make you feel like you’re floating. Which is probably a bad thing…but oh well.)

You start your anime back up, nearly losing yourself in it when Yukwon returns with not one, but two mugs filled with tea. It’s impossible to hide your grin.

“Are you finally joining me?” You ask as you take the mugs from him, making it easier for him to crawl into your makeshift pillow fort and get comfortable, He leans in to kiss your cheek as he takes his mug back.

“Of course! You can’t start a new anime without me!” He teases, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you against him, careful to not hit your bad arm in the process. You lean your head on his shoulder.

“You’re right.” You laugh a little bit. “I guess it’s kind of an unwritten rule around here, huh Kwonnie?” He chuckles at the nickname and pecks your lips before turning his attention to the anime.

“Catch me up, I’m already two episodes behind.”

The two of you spend the next few days of his break just like that; curled up in bed watching new shows and catching up with YouTubers that you fell behind on watching. For you it was very relaxing…for Yukwon, however, it wasn’t as easy-going.

“Kwonnie, can you get me some water?” You ask. He simply nods and smiles as he gets up to fetch it for you.

“Hey babe, I’m out of gummies, can you go grab more out of the pantry?” He replies with a short ‘ok’ and get up to bring them to you.

“We’re out of chips.” You say with a pout. He sighs and gets up without being asked.

“Ooo, I’m craving ramen!”

“I think I’m out of deodorant, can you run to the store?”

“It’s kinda warm, can you move some of the blankets?”

“You should go grab me more Pocky.”

“Can you help? This shirt isn’t stretchy enough to fit around the cast.”

“Wow, it’s cold! Can you grab the blankets for me?”

Weeks. Weeks go by like this, but Yukwon never complains, not even once. He’s always smiling down at you lovingly, a deep look of affections always filling his eyes. He loves you. You’ve always known, but you’ve never known just how much. No matter how lengthy or obnoxious the task, he’d always say yes to it; usually kissing you before he left to do it. It makes your heart well up with love.

And on the day that the cast came off, he was still right there next to you, holding your hand in his. Just as he was meant to. You smile brightly at him.

“I love you, Kwonnie.” You say, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. “From now til the end, I love you.”

His smile is the only reply you need. He’ll be there for you; this you know by heart. And he’ll love you in a way that will keep a smile on your face. He’s, more than you could ever ask for.


End file.
